When I Met You
by XjsprvrlrkclctrsfrcsskyptchnrX
Summary: Piper McLean is a new girl at Oakland University. She thought of it as a trash. But when she meets Jason Grace.. She'll have an adventure of a lifetime! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HOLLA! this is xjaspercabethankeverlark02x :D This is my first story about HoO or TLH ot PJO and whatnot things that you call them *no offense*. So please, NO FLAMES. Judgments are accepted but those that hurt, I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN. GOT THAT? HAHA! kiddin'! but really, don't sat something rude :3**

**Disclaimer : I SERIOUSLY DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE THINGS I OWN IN THIS STORY, ONLY THE PLOT. RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALMOST ALL OF THESE :3**

**ENJOYYY! 33**

***No One's POV***

The suns rays hit the girls eyes making her wake up, yawning and groaning at the same time. She smiled uneasily and changed. She was faster than a cheetah, about 30 seconds she was now wearing a band tee, faded jeans with doodles and drawings and a pair of kickers. She tied her shoelaces and took a peek at the mirror. Her choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes were reflecting at the mirror.

"Perfect." she said huffing with a smile. She took her pack then quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen. She sniffed hard and smelled waffles. Her mom's waffles were the best. People drools all over her famous McLean secret waffles. She sneaked into the kitchen grabbing a waffle and turned slowly when..

"PIPER MCLEAN!" her mom shouts, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"MOM!" Piper screamed back, "I'M RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU AND YOU SHOUT SO LOUDLY!"

"Oh." her mom said sheepishly and blushed, "ready for school no dear?"

"Yeah, yeah." Piper answered, "It's not like I'm not used to it."

Her mom is divorced with her dad. They always move from places to places and Piper always changes school.

"Yeah, about that Pipes. I just-" she was cut off by Piper

"Save it mom. It's okay" she planted a kiss in her mother's cheeks then took off.

***Piper's POV***

I sighed then walked 7 blocks, turned to a left turn and saw a very huge, no change that, ENORMOUS building. It was made of marble and beige. The walls were carved with ancient mythologies and writings which can't be understood by most of the people. It has an ancient aura into it. **(A/N OH GODS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I JUST WROTE. I WAS JUST COMPROMISING) **I huffed then took off to the entrance. I saw men climbing ladders and holding a huge tarp. I stayed there for a minute to take a look at the tarp, 'Mystical and Magical Ball at Oakland University, September 02, 2012 at 9:00 P.M.' I shook my head in disbelief, all my schools has this stupid balls that I don't really attend. I mumbled inappropriate words then went inside. I saw halls with blue lockers and took a piece of paper off my pack. It said right here, that my locker is number 302 and it was around the hall. I took off looking at people and they stared at me like I had a huge zit at my forehead. I glared at people that I saw looking, then they flinched back. I got to my locker, place my combination and then placed my pack. I took books and things that I need for class then took off. I went to class and took a seat at the corner end. I opened a book entitled 'The Lost Hero'. It was my mom's favorite book. She named me Piper because of the book. I was at the part, where Jason, Piper and Leo are now with Festus riding off to some place. I started reading when someone took my book and I saw a girl.

"Wow. New kid, nerdy" she said. "Great way to start school there hag."

I gritted my teeth then clenched my fist. I stood up, raised my arm positioned to a punch when someone said "Reyna? What the hell? Again?" I looked up to see a boy with blonde and shagy hair, electric blue eyes and formed tanned body. I placed my hand down, took my book and sat to my chair again. I glared at everyone and continued to read my book.

***Jason's POV***

I shook my head in disbelief. Reyna, fighting AGAIN. I saw a girl with choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. I stared in awe, she was only wearing a band tee and jeans yet she looked beautiful. I stood there looking stupid looking at her then took my gaze off and stared at Reyna. She has this innocent face in her and I growled. _'Woah! I just growled at Reyna? What is happening with me?' _I sat to my seat next to the girl and looked at her. Processing her face, falling inlove with her. _'WHAT? Jason! Jason! Snap out of it!' _I shook my head and still looked at her when she took off her head in the book and snapped her head to me. I smiled, and she smiled back.

**YEAH! That was short :D MY GODS. I think its terrible? What do you think? R&R :S**

**I think I'll update next time. Maybe MONTHS from now? HA-HA! Kidding, I'll try to update soon. If you like it, please REVIEW! THANKS 33**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'm so sorry for the delay update. I've been busy writing one shots and then.. I got writer's block! :D I mean, WTH? I hate it. :P  
><strong>

***Piper's POV***

The guy who just saved me from the girl.. What's her name again? Oh! Oh, yeah. Reyna. Smiled at me, and I couldn't help but to feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

"He-he-hey." The guy stuttered.

"Hi", I reply, "uhh.. Thanks by the way. For you know.." I trail off and stare at him. We just stared at each other for minute and right on cue, a man short and well, OLD, stood in front of class and started speaking.

"Hello Class! I am Mr. Levi. Your homeroom teacher. Welcome!" he explained and looked in my direction, "well, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself, ma'am."

I sighed and stood up lazily. I glanced at the boy who saved me earlier and he gave me a smile. I walked in front and heard snickers coming from Reyna's group. I glared at them and huffed, "Hey. I'm Piper. McLean and I'm new and whatever."

Reyna's group laughed silently and I walked off to my chair. I took a quick glance at _the boy_, and he has this dazed look on his face. I smirked and sat making myself comfortable.

"Well, welcome Ms. McLean. I hope you have a great year here at Oakland University. Okay Class! Let's start." Mr. Levi exclaimed. The class started and I listened intently and took a few notes. Sometimes I would take a quick glance at _the boy_ and we'll meet each others eyes. I feel the heat rise into my cheeks and I'll shrug it off.

Before I know it, class ended. I walked out of class when someone bumped into me.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" The person exclaimed.

I growled and continued to walk. The person caught up and I saw the boy who saved me earlier.

"Hey, hey. What's up?" He asked like we were friends long ago.

"Nothing much. Just shaking of the bacteria you gave me when YOU bumped into me. You?" I exclaimed sarcastically with a smirk.

He grinned and said, "oh. Feisty!" That earned him a punch in the gut.

"Shut up." I said and smiled. "I'm Piper."

"And I'm Mr. Just-Punch-Me-In-The-Gut-Guy." He teased, "Jason."

He smiled which made my heart flutter which was weird, cause no one. And I mean, NO ONE, can make my heart flutter. _'Maybe, just maybe, this gut isn't so bad.'_

**Hey! so guys, what do you think? Good? Bad? :D Read and Review! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOOD MORNING FANFICTION WORLD! HAHAHA! awwkay, :D I'm being awkward. So before I start the story, I'm sorry for the misspelled words** **in the last story**. **Like the word GUT, which should be GUY btw, I'm sorry. I was all like, WTF IS GUT? HAHAHA! ****awwkay, so... Thankyou for the people who reviewed. I'm grateful. :P**

_CHAPTER 2 REVIEWS**_

_xFP21 - HAHAHAHA! heyyyaa AGAIN! :P no, its not a miracle. I need to prove myself and all. HAHAHA! joke :) I knowww. I'm working on it. and I'm practically racking my brain on how to make this story AWESUM! :D I know. HAHAHA! I was all like, WTF? :D :PPP thanks again! :P like ewwwy. HAHA! okay, here's a (::) *cookie*  
><em>

_rachel3athena - hey, thanks. I will. awwkay, I am. Actually. Yes, I am really aiming to go on with Jasper without Jayna or Jeyna. or whatever. Thanks again! Here's a (::) *cookie*_

_Icy Attitude - hey guuuurl! What's up? Thanks for the review! I am. I luuuuuv youuuu. Your my like, BFF here. You always review on my stories and thankyou for that! Here's a (::) *cookie*_

_CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS**  
><em>

_Silvershine Moonlight - hey! thanks for the review. and I luvvv youuuuu! Here's a (::) *cookie*_

_Icy Attitude - heeey! AGAIN. thanks! Here's a (::) *cookie*_

_xFP21 - heyyy guuurrrl! done already! :P Here's a (::) *cookie*  
><em>

_XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX - heyyy! thanks! I think I am. Here's a (::) *cookie*_

_DauntlessOne - hiiii! :D thanks for the review! HAHAHA! Well, I think I did. Your dead right now? Oh NO! :D kidding! Here's a (::) *cookie*_

_Tratieluver14-the girl on fire - THANKS! I really appreciate your boost on me! :) luuuvvv youuu :* Here's a (::) *cookie*_

_BreedLoveCross - heyy! thanks! I will! :P Here's a (::) *cookie*_

**AWWKAY! LET'S START THE STORY! :D ENJOY!**

***Jason's POV***

I smiled at her and she just smiled back. "I-I- thi-think.."

She gave me a questioning look which made her look irresistible. "I-I-I- think, you know.. We should get to class." I took her and ran off to the next class. Her hand was soft and beautiful and its fits mine perfectly.

We arrived early. And I mean, EARLY. We were the only one in the classroom. She giggled then smacked her hand right at her palm.

"Uhh.. You okay there?" I ask concern. _'Did I do something wrong? She doesn't like me? I should let go.'_ I let go of her hand but by surprise, she took it back. I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks and coughed, trying to calm myself down. She blushed too and let go.

"Why'd you let go?" I teased.

"Uhh.. I thought you.. you know.. don't-don't want-" I cut her off and clasped her hand again. She blushed and gave me tiny smile which made my heart leap. 

_'Jason! You have a GIRLFRIEND!'_ My good side said.

_'Don't worry! She won't find out!'_ My bad side exclaimed.

_'SHUT UP YOU TWO!'_ I thought back. _'That shut them up.'_

"Helllooooo? Anyone inside that huge head of yours?" Piper said sarcastically, "you just stared at our hands for a minute, you know?"

"Ahh. Yes. Yes. I see." I said trying to sound professional and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Jason? What do you wanna do?" She asked while leading me to the row of chairs at the back corner of the room.

"You like corners?" I asked then mentally slapped my head.

She smirked, "yes, you care why?"

"Oh.. no. I don't care." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and took a seat, dragging me beside her. I stared at her and she stared at me. I tried to focus on her eyes. It made me dizzy and I started to get a headache.

"Well?" She asked like it was obvious.

"Well, what?" I ask, dumfounded.

"Tell me something about yourself." She said.

"Ohh. Kay. Ummm, I play at the Football Team. I live just a 3 blocks away from here. I have a brother named, Trent. He goes here. And my parents.. left us with our Gramma. Oh.. And I'm with Reyna." I explained.

"Ohh, kay." She said like she didn't care and smiled. I gave her a grin and punched her arm.

"OWWWWW!" She squealed, "what the hell?" And gave me a punch in the gut, AGAIN.

"WTF? Owww! That hurts!" I practically screamed and she started laughing her butts off. I stared at her, mesmerized and dumbfounded.

"You-You should've.. Seen-seen your.. FACE!" She exclaimed in between laughs. I gave her my best glare, which wasn't easy because she distracted me. She became sober and we just looked at each other for a minute.

"So.. How about you?" I ask, "tell me 'bout yourself."

"Well, my mom and I live 3 blocks away from here also. And.. Well, my dad.. is.. Tristan." She looked at me and I stared at her with shock. She sighed and took away her gaze from me.

"Hey, hey. You didn't tell me your dad was famous." I smiled and she sighed again, "what's wrong?"

She looked me in the eyes and said, "well, people.. like me.. because my dad.. is famous.. and you know.. they don't like me for who I really am."

I smiled and said, "well, I like you for who you are even though your snobby and weird and annoying and hurtful and-" I was cut off with a person coughing behind us. I looked back and saw Reyna and Drew giving their famous glares at us.

"Wha-what?" I ask choking on my saliva, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, baby. You didn't forget did you?" Reyna said purring and walking to us, "we have this class too!" She smacked me in the face and I stared at her dumbfounded. She walked to her usual chair, which was in the front row, and gave us cold and hard glares. I sighed, let go of Piper's hand and just faced the board.

Piper enclosed our gap and whispered, "Its okay. I'll get back to her." She smirked and I managed a small smile. _'This is gonna be a though year.'_

**HEEEYYYY! ITS SHORT! :D HAHA! But I think that's enough already :)) REVIEW please! :P :) Thanks! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! :D Well, I'm here.. AGAIN! :D SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :P I've been busy, doing stuffs that are stupid with XFP21. okay wait here.**

_Jacovy - Hehe! I know right? Nuh Uh! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! I WIN! LOL how do you make cheese cakes here? LOL :P thanks for the review, btw. Here's a (::)  
><em>

_HeroesofOlympus07 - YAAAY! Thanks for the review, and thanks for backing me up :)) Yes, I will. I just didn't have the time to read your story yet because I was all depressed and that. HAHA! Okay, thanks again! Here's a (::)_**  
><strong>

_rachel3athena - hey! thanks for reviewing, AGAIN. :))) I think I'll make Piper awesome on this chapter and the next one and the next one and the next one and the whole story one! :) she'll get back on Reyna byyy- naah, I don't think I'll tell you :P :)) Okay, bye! Here's another (::)_

_Icy Attitude - YAAAY! thankyouuu :) Read this chapter please? :)) Here's a (::)_

_XFP21 - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAAAAAAY! i knuuuuw. which is why they call me... AWESOME! :))) LOL okay! :P me twoooo! OKAY, you did not just do that! :(( I hate you, the cookie was unflavorable. which means, you can imagine what flavor the cookie is you freaking CREEEEEEPPOOOO! okay, here's a (::) POOP cookie!_

_son of thieves - HEYYYY! thanks for the review! :) that mean a lot to me! yes, I am and will. Here's a (::)_

_MyAutumnMelody - HEYYYAA! thanks for the review! :) Yes, kinda. Well, that sucks HAHAHA! nawww, its awwkay though. Here's a (::)_

**AWWKAY! NOW THAT THAT'S DONE! STORY TIME! :DD Review again!**_  
><em>

***Piper's POV***

Its been a week and Jason hasn't spoken to me again. He's been avoiding me since that Reyna girl slapped her face. I hate her. My only friend in this freaking school, now gone. I swear at the River Styx that I will make that girl pay. Even if it kills me.

The only problem is... I don't know how. I've been thinking and still haven't got an idea on how to hurt her without killing her.

I was walking down the hall when a gush of air hit me right on the face. I fell on my butt and the pain hits me fast. I cry a little and started to go up but a hand reaches to me, "Need a little help?"

I look up and saw a boy with curly dark hair and elfish ears. His eyes were brown. Light brown. Like thinking brown. He looks a little spanishy or mexicany. I took his hand and stand up, wobbly.

"Sorry about the explosion." He said and I push him to the ground.

"What the hell? Your the one that did that! Your so DEAD!" I practically scream right in front of him. The boy whimpers and I sigh, "sorry. Its just that I've been having problems lately." I offered my hand and he took it shakily.

"I'm really sorry. What's the problem anyway?" He asked.

I mentally fight in my head whether to trust this boy or not. Maybe he's good... or NOT. Maybe he's with that witch Reyna.. or NOT. I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"OH MY GODS! Your _the_ girl!" He exclaimed happily.

"Uhhhh? Whaaaat? _The_ Girl?" I asked dumfounded.

"You know! The one that pissed that creepy Reyna girl. They've been talking about you since day 1." He explained. I pull out a puff and turned around to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going? I want to ask some questions you know!"

"No. Please. Just don't." I said, facing him. "If your friends with that witch, just leave me alone."

"HOLY HADES? WHAAAT?" He exclaimed in a very high pitch that might sound a little girly. "NO WAY DUDE. NO WAY! FRIEND WITH THAT CREEP?"

I gave him a questioning look and he sighed, "well, when we were kids she and I were classmates. She was so snobby and creepy and witchy. I made this little computer that answers your questions truthfully. One day, she asked me for the computer and I agreed. She asked the computer if she was pretty and the computer said no. She got mad and blahblahblah. The end for my little computer. My little Bethyy."

"I'm sorry. I-I-" He cut me off.

"No. Its okay. I just really hate her like how I hate the cafeteria food on Tuesdays." I smile and offered my hand.

"I'm Piper, by the way."

"Leo. Leo Valdez." He shook it and let go immediately. There was a moment of silence between us. I shift my feet a little and he ran his hand on his hair.

"Soo..."

"Soo..." We say at the say time.

"No. You go first." I offer.

"Ladies first." He smirked and gestured for me to continue.

"Well, I was wondering-" He cut me off.

"You want to go on a date with me?" He exclaimed. I punch him in the gut and he doubled over. I smirk happy with what I just did.

"WOAH! You could punch!" He said, trying to stand on his feet.

"Yeah. I took taekwando last summer." I share and smile a little.

"No chizz Sherlock." He sarcastically exclaimed and started laughing. I laugh too.

"So.. As I was saying.. What's with the explosion?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well... I made this little prototype of a gadget that can produce air. **(A/N HHAHAHAHA! so yeah.. I fail at explaining this but you get the point!)**" He explained. I nod and we stand there a couple of seconds when my head whirls and gave me and idea.

"Hey, can you make something like that again with less more air production? Just a little explosion. And it should be very small." I ask, eager of his answer.

"Well, I guess." He said and I fist pump in the air like the weirdo girl I am. He chuckled and asked, "What's it for?"

"You'll see." I wave him a good bye and turn away from him carrying a very evil smirk.

**WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? GOOD? BAD? MY FRIEND SAYS THAT I SHOULD INCLUDE LEO. :D I really haven't reviewed this chapter so tell me if I have a correction and well.. ENJOY! Wait for the next chapter, okay? :))  
><strong>


End file.
